


i just wanna be bad enough for you

by metallicmoons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mashton, nerd!ashton, punk!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicmoons/pseuds/metallicmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a typical adorable nerd!ashton and punk!michael fic because those are honestly my favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't ship mashton as an actual couple/romance, i just think the pairing is really hot.

"Did you see Miranda at Gosselin's party on Friday?" Luke Hemmings asked, his softly tousled blonde hair and deep australian accent complimenting his masculine features perfectly. He sat with with Calum, his mate with a nice smile and charming personality, and Michael, his friend with looks that could kill, and a personality that most likely would not mind doing so. "Well, apparently, she gave like seven guys head in the portable toilets outside!" 

Calum shivered in disgust, and Michael laughed in response. "Luke, didn't you two fuck like three weeks ago?"

Luke blushed, "Well yeah, but that was before she was trashy." 

Calum leaned forward, placing his hand on Luke. "Look, mate, you and I both know she came out of the womb being trashy." he said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Luke rolled his eyes, flopping back against the classroom's dirty wall, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." 

Then, the door swung open, and their older-than-dirt maths teacher entered the room. "Alright class, settle, simmer..." he croaked, walking over to the chalkboard. The noise slowly died down, and people started copying down the day's lesson. Just as the bell was timed to ring, an unrecognizable boy came barging in, his cheeks red and his breathing heavy.

The screech of chalk on the blackboard stopped, and Mr.Wilson inspected the person who had been rude enough to interrupt his ramblings about algebra. "And you are?"

"Ashton," the boy said breathlessly. "Irwin. I'm–um, new?" Michael watched as this boy scrambled to find the words he wanted, and chuckled audibly, making Ashton blush even deeper.

The teacher looked over their class list, and had obviously found the new student's name as he nodded understandingly, "Ah, yes. Here we are! Just started here today, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you going to take your seat?"

"Oh! Right, yeah," Ashton stuttered, making his way to the back of the class, not once looking up from his feet. He stumbled slightly as he pulled out his chair, and Michael had to clench his teeth to keep a laugh from slipping out. He turned to Calum, mouthing, _You know him?_ Calum shook his head, returning to his notes. The lesson continued, but Michael didn't pay attention.

\------------------  
Wednesday the next week was completely different, as Michael was now the one rushing into class before the bell, and he was tempted to slap off the prominent smirk he saw spread on Ashton's pretty face. Instead, he just slumped into his seat, throwing his notebook on the desk. 

"I was going to pick you up this morning," Luke whispered to him harshly. "But you weren't answering your damn phone!" Ah, so poor Luke had been the victim behind his repetitive tapping of the "Decline Call" button that morning. 

Michael flipped through the ink-stained pages distractedly. "Sorry, I was up late last night." he sighed. 

"Doing what?" 

The purple haired boy froze. "You know...stuff." he said, writing the date in the top margin. That wasn't exactly a lie. He _had_ been doing stuff. If he was honest, most of that "stuff" had consisted of thinking about the curly-haired-soft-spoken-glasses-wearing cutie in maths, but in fact, he didn't want to be honest, so he left out those minor details.

"I know exactly what he was doing," Calum mumbled. Luke turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. Calum shrugged, "Check his search history."

Luke threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Shut the fuck up, Hood." Michael snapped, shoving his friend rather hard. To his misfortune, their teacher had just walked in, witnessing the whole episode.

The old coot glared at Michael, "I feel although a change in scenery is necessary, Mr.Clifford!" he tapped his desk with his pen, quite annoyingly actually, Michael noted, and pointed towards the back of the class. "Grab your things and go sit beside Mr.Irwin...I'm sure he will show a much better representation of how you are expected to act during this period." 

Michael's throat closed, and the only thought he could manage was _shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_. When he returned to reality, he nodded, muttering an "okay." Collecting his belongings into his arms, he shuffled to the back, but he tripped on the way, earning a soft giggle from the boy he was to sit beside. Michael glared at him, and the giggling turned into a cough, then silence. He dropped his books on the table and sat down quickly, trying to avoid any further embarrassment, but accidentally brushed his arm against Ashton's. The other boy tensed and pulled his arm away, setting it on his lap, but their eyes locked momentarily, and Ashton looked down, chewing on his lip. 

"I don't bite you know," Michael whispered, his voice descending an octave.

"Well, I'd hope not," Ashton cleared his throat softly. "As that's a minor form of cannibalism."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light smut in this heheh hope you beauties enjoy

The next few days continued just as the first ones had. Get to class, make some sort of physical contact with Ashton (making him blush ferociously) and send glances at each other for the remainder of the period. It was only during the fourth week that Michael decided he'd had enough, and he finally worked up the courage to do something. 

Michael walked into maths that day feeling overly confident. He'd redyed his hair to a brighter shade of mauve, and he'd found his favourite GNR singlet under his bed that morning, and judging by the stares from the lower-class girls, he assumed he must've looked pretty hot. He instantly felt every pair of eyes on him as he stood in the doorway, but Ashton's reaction had stood out the most. The boy's jaw just about dropped, and his eyes wandered over every aspect of Michael's body. Michael's eyes met Ashton's, and he shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he'd been caught practically drooling over the punk rocker. Michael sent a flirty wink in his direction, as he started towards his and Ashton's table. Giving his admirer a once-over, he truly noticed how damn gorgeous this boy really was, with his straightened blonde hair and maroon sweater than hung off his slightly smaller physique and his pretty pink lips—God, Michael had spent far too many late nights thinking about the things those lips could do.

When he took his seat, he "accidentally" shoved his chair closer to Ashton, setting his hand on top of Ashton's. Leaning in, his mouth ghosted over the boy's neck. "You look pretty today," he whispered. He felt the blonde haired boy squirm beneath him, his left hand curling, nails digging into his palm.

"Y-you...look pretty today," Ashton choked, fidgeting with his glasses. 

Michael chuckled softly. "Oh, how you flatter me, baby." He took a loose thread from Ashton's wooly sleeve, and twirled it around his finger, pulling it rather harshly, and Ashton's hand fell on his thigh. Michael nudged Ashton's knee onto his own, and pulled his leg closer to him. 

"M-Michael—" he whined. "S-stop, people will see us!" Michael responded by laughing softly, and pushing himself forwards, to the point where Ashton was almost sitting on his lap. 

"Now, be honest. You don't really want me to stop...do you?" Michael slowly withdrew his touch, but Ashton pulled his hand back immediately. "Exactly. And besides, we're at the very back, princess. So as long as you keep quiet, nobody will know, hm?" 

Ashton nodded, "J-just please do something—" he mumbled. "Michael, _please_." Michael was tracing the inside hem of Ashton's pants now, feeling the boy tense above him. One of Ashton's hands gripped the bottom of the plastic chair desperately, and the other took fistfuls of Michael's soft band shirt.

"Mmm," Michael cooed. "Since you asked so nicely..." He ran his finger along the crotch of his jeans, popping the button and unzipping him. Slipping his hand in Ashton's pants, he ran his palm over the bulge forming in the boy's ever-so-tight boxers. A small gasp escaped Ashton's mouth, and he bucked his hips up go meet Michael's hand. Michael pressed a hand on Ashton's waist, pushing him down. "So eager," he chuckled. Ashton set his head on the desk, groaning quietly. "Patience, baby." 

Ashton turned his head to face Michael. "You are such a— _ugh_." Michael's thumb swiped cross the  
top, precome dripping down the inside of his hand.

"I'm a what, sweetie?" Michael asked, feigning innocence. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you." Ashton squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to try and regain some control over the situation, but every time he went to speak, Michael would do that _thing_ with his hand with his hand, and he would revert back into a panting mess.

"A t–tease," Ashton blurts, biting down on his knuckle. "You are a fucking tease Michael." Hearing those dirty words come out of Ashton's pretty little mouth turned him on in a way he's never felt before and his instincts take over as he takes ahold of his cock and starts running his hand up and down the base. Ashton whimpers, softly thrusting into the air, begging for more and Michael's grip tightens as he pumps the boy's dick, while Ashton sits on top, choking back moans and breathing heavily. _Definitely a virgin_ Michael thinks _He's already coming_. As Michael's pace increases, Ashton's hips roll uncontrollably.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he whimpers. Michael's arm snakes around his waist and he feels the boy shaking beneath him. With a last few strokes, Ashton's coming, hot and hard, all over Michael's hand and the bottom of the desk. Ashton shudders, a silent final moan of ecstasy falling between his lips. His hand falls slack and he lets go of the bundle of Michael's shirt that he had balled up in his palm.

"Follow my lead," Michael said, watching as Ashton's shaky hands tried cleaning himself up. 

"What?"

"Ay! Mr. Wilson!" he called out. The old man turned around and glared, to which Michael returned with a sweet smile. "My friend Asher here isn't feeling well, I think he's gonna vom."

The teacher's look changed from annoyance to concern, and turned to Ashton, who was now slumped in his seat, his face in his hands. "Do you know where the office is, Mr.Irwin?" he asked, and Ashton shook his head. "Then Mr.Clifford here would be happy to show you...isn't that right, Michael?" 

Michael rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance and sighed loudly. "Fine..." 

Once they were outside the classroom, Michael clutched Ashton's hand, leading them down a series of hallways. After a few hushed whispers of _where are going_ and _where are you taking me_ , Michael snapped,"You are impossibly impatient, sweetheart." 

Ashton was quiet after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really bad at writing smut hah cool 8)

At last, they found the janitors closet, and Michael pulled Ashton in hastily. As soon as the door clicked, their lips attached, and Michael gripped Ashton's hips roughly, pulling him towards his chest. Ashton reluctantly set his arms around Michael's neck, but after a few short minutes of kissing, the back of his neck was sweating horridly. Michael pulled away with a light smack, "Either you take off that damn shirt, or I rip it off you–and that's gonna be real awkward to explain to Mr.Wilson." he growled, and Ashton giggled, removing the article of clothing. Michael's breath caught in his throat because–

"Fuck, you are gorgeous." he sighed, bringing his lips to Ashton's neck, biting here, sucking there. He could spend their entire time together just complimenting him, but his over-eager hormones decided that was a dumbass idea that could be saved for another time. His pants were getting tighter by the second, and if he didn't relieve himself soon, he thought the button might just pop right off. Michael reached down, but Ashton took his hand and set it behind his head. Michael responded with a puzzled look, and Ashton pulled the other boy's pants down to his ankles. Michael threw his head back, hitting it slightly on the wall, as Ashton gripped his cock in his smooth hand.

"You sure you want to?" Michael asked, when Ashton lowered himself onto his knees. He nodded, and hummed a sound of approval as he took Michael into his mouth, the vibration making Michael moan loudly. "Ugh– _fuck_." 

Ashton slowly took in more of Michael, taking whatever he couldn't, into his hand, pumping him . Michael knew they could theoretically get caught any second, and the thrill of that turned him on even more. Ashton hollowed his cheeks, going down on Michael excruciatingly slow, making him squirm. Michael's hands tangled into Ashton's soft blonde locks, leading him, making him go faster. He bucked his hips forward, accidentally making Ashton gag. "Fuck, sorry, you just– _ugh_. You're so fucking good." he apologized. This seemed to boost Ashton's confidence, and he swirled his tongue around Michael, then taking him all in–until he gagged again. Ashton repeated this process, as it got the most reaction out of Michael, his moans were shaky and his knees were starting to give out beneath him. Michael was getting close, and all he could feel, smell and hear, was _ashtonashtonashton_. Ashton pressed his thumbs into the inside of Michael's thighs, rubbing deep circles, gradually going up higher. Michael was panting now, his fingers clenching around Ashton's golden hair, and his legs shaking. 

"L-look at m-me, Ash," Michael breathes. "B-baby, _please_." Ashton looks up at Michael, and with a flutter of his eyelashes, Michael's climax hits him hard, and he's stuttering Ashton's name as he releases himself into Ash's mouth. The older boy pulls off Michael's cock with a _pop_ , and Michael slides down the wall, his heart pounding. He watches as Ashton struggles to swallow it all, the rest of the come spilling over his lips, and it's both a really fucking hot and a really gross sight to see. 

Michael signals for Ashton to come over, and he crawls over and crosses his legs in front of the younger boy. Michael chuckles and leans forward, wiping the excess come off his pouty mouth, and Ashton giggles nervously.

"Was I okay?" he asked, biting his lip and toying with Michael's fingers that were settling in his lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him sweetly.

"You. Were. Amazing." Michael replied, punctuating each word with a kiss. "And. You. Are. Absolutely. Perfect." 

Ashton's cheeks reddened, cuddling closer to Michael, tracing his collarbone with his finger. After remembering they were quite sticky, they tidied themselves and redressed. Michael realized it was too late to go back to class without being extremely suspicious.

"Wanna get outta here?" he asked Ashton. When Ashton shot him an anxious glance, Michael was quick to add, "Please, baby?" Ashton sighed, caving in at the sound of those words, and nodded, Michael taking Ashton's hand in his own.


End file.
